Whistlin' Susie
Whistlin' Susie is the second episode of the fifth season of Henry Danger. It premiered on November 10, 2018 to an audience of 1.1 million viewers. Plot Jasper is making a food challenge video in the Man Cave when Henry and Ray come down the tubes. Ray tells him that he's not allowed to. Henry asks Charlotte if there are any crimes and she tells him no. Ray declares Movie Day and the gang starts to celebrate. Then, Charlotte notices a package behind a counter. She opens it and finds a metal tube. They watch a video sent by Vice Mayor Willard and find out the tube is an Atomic Bomb named Whistlin' Susie. According to Schwoz, the bomb can't go off unless activated, so it's basically a big rock. Then, while watching a movie, Henry sneezes on Charlotte who bumps into Jasper who drops his chocolate head into Schwoz's salsa which splatters into Ray's eye, causing him to spill soda on Susie. She is activated and the gang freaks out. Charlotte tells them to take the bomb out into the Swellview Desert so if they cut the wrong wire, no one will get vaporized. Ray and Henry agree. Schwoz advises Henry to take his Bear War I Suit so he won't get hurt, either. They make their way to the desert when Ray and Henry realize that they left the bomb at the Man Cave, Henry remembers a Pay Phone about a mile back. They go to it and call Piper to come pick them up. She drives them back to the Man Cave, where Susie still is. Jasper has accidentally cut the orange wire first, causing an explosion countdown to start. Ray and Henry come back and Henry tells Ray he has to eat the bombs. He starts to eat the bombs until the third and final ball is gone. Then, the bomb implodes inside Ray's indestructible stomach. Then, he burps fire and says he's okay. Jasper declares a group hug, but Schwoz says that would be a very bad idea. Then, Ray's stomach starts to glow. They finish Movie Day, the rest of the gang two feet away from Ray. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart *Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz Recurring Cast *Timothy Brennen as Vice Mayor Willard Minor Cast Trivia *Piper can be seen holding a wired phone from this episode in the new Season 5 intro. *It is revealed that Henry's Home Phone number is 555-6312. *Both Ray and Henry break the fourth wall when they look at the audience about only watching television. *It is revealed that Car Piper is driving was Fixed as she got into an accident in Car Trek. *The logo on the Box containing the Bomb was the same logo located on the Box of Henry's Diez Leches Cake in Henry's Birthday. Gallery Video Gallery “Whistlin’ Susie” Official Promo ✨ Henry Danger Henry, Charlotte, Jasper & More Hanging in the Man Cave �� Henry Danger Nick Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Guide Category:Episodes aired in 2018 Category:Aired episodes